sanmiaofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Va
The University of Va is dedicated to General Va and the leading founder of the Nationalist Party. The university splits into three sections, Liberal Arts, Science and Technology and Education. It was built in 1976. it is the leading Military University. The main focus of Sun Tzu and Machiavelli, Clausewitz and Jomini, Mahan and Corbett, Douhet and Mitchell, T.E. Lawrence, and the counterinsurgency theorist and practitioner David Galula. Military Degree Counter Terror This course attempts to answer several questions. First, why would an individual engage in terrorist activities? Second, can potential terrorists be identified before they act? And third, can societies prevent individuals from becoming terrorists? To answer these questions, materials will be presented about the psychological, biographic, cultural/demographic and sociological facets of terrorism. The murder of military, government and innocent civilians by enemies, foreign and domestic, is a serious issue for U.S. policy makers, military leaders, law enforcement professionals and other first responders. Attacks (successful and thwarted) against U.S. embassies, military installations (including ships afloat), and symbolic targets have not abated since September 11th. This course will provide an expanded review of the agencies tasked with the “War on Terrorism”, provide more information on the major Intelligence disciplines trying to develop Indications and Warning of future terrorist events; profile three different terrorist groups: religious (i.e., fundamentalism), revolutionary based groups, and political groups and examine the following: methods of recruiting, ideological development, basic organization, characteristics and actual operations of at least 3 major international terrorist organizations. This course of instruction will explore and understand what the International terrorist is trying to accomplish and why. We will explore the ideological basis and characteristics of three (3) selected international terrorist organizations, differentiate and compare the recruiting and financial support mechanisms of various international terrorist organizations, and provide information to the student relative to active international terrorist organizations. Ware Fare The Certificate in Joint Warfare is designed for students interested in the theory and practice of joint operations from the mid-19th to the 20th century. Students explore topics such as contemporary factors influencing planning for combined or joint operations at the strategic and operational levels; doctrinal and technical aspects of command and control as well as differences among the service components. Special emphasis includes different dimensions of coalition warfare using case studies. In addition, conventional and unconventional warfare are examined in light of technological change and the information age, non-state military threats, rogue regimes, and clashes of culture between regions. This course addresses the application of strategy and process of the making of strategy, both of which deal with the preparation and use of military power to serve the ends of politics. The treatment is chronological, as determined by the various case studies, and two themes run throughout: the relationship of strategy and the strategic level of war to other levels of war, especially policy and the political level of war; and the difficulty inherent in the process of the making of strategy. Note: Not available for students who have previously taken MILS520. Making of Strategy This course addresses the application of strategy and process of the making of strategy, both of which deal with the preparation and use of military power to serve the ends of politics. The treatment is chronological, as determined by the various case studies, and two themes run throughout: the relationship of strategy and the strategic level of war to other levels of war, especially policy and the political level of war; and the difficulty inherent in the process of the making of strategy. Strategy Degree 48 Laws of Power *'Law 1' Never Outshine the Master *'Law 2' Never put too Much Trust in Friends, Learn how to use Enemies *'Law 3' Conceal your Intentions *'Law 4' Always Say Less than Necessary *'Law 5' So Much Depends on Reputation. Guard it with your Life *'Law 6' Court Attention at all Cost *'Law 7' Get others to do the Work for you, but Always Take the Credit *'Law 8' Make other People come to you, use Bait if Necessary *'Law 9' Win through your Actions, Never through Argument *'Law 10' Infection: Avoid the Unhappy and Unlucky *'Law 11' Learn to Keep People Dependent on You *'Law 12' Use Selective Honesty and Generosity to Disarm your Victim *'Law 13' When Asking for Help, Appeal to People's Self-Interest, Never to their Mercy or Gratitude *'Law 14' Pose as a Friend, Work as a Spy *'Law 15' Crush your Enemy Totally *'Law 16' Use Absence to Increase Respect and Honor *'Law 17' Keep Others in Suspended Terror: Cultivate an Air of Unpredictability *'Law 18' Do Not Build Fortresses to Protect Yourself. Isolation is Dangerous *'Law 19' Know Who You're Dealing with. Do Not Offend the Wrong Person *'Law 20' Do Not Commit to Anyone *'Law 21' Play a Sucker to Catch a Sucker. Seem Dumber than your Mark *'Law 22' Use the Surrender Tactic: Transform Weakness into Power *'Law 23' Concentrate Your Forces *'Law 24' Play the Perfect Courtier *'Law 25' Re-Create Yourself *'Law 26' Keep Your Hands Clean *'Law 27' Play on People's Need to Believe to Create a Cultlike Following *'Law 28' Enter Action with Boldness *'Law 29' Plan All the Way to the End *'Law 30' Make your Accomplishments Seem Effortless *'Law 31' Control the Options: Get Others to Play with the Cards you Deal *'Law 32' Play to People's Fantasies *'Law 33' Discover Each Man's Thumbscrew *'Law 34' Be Royal in your Own Fashion: Act like a King to be treated like one *'Law 35' Master the Art of Timing *'Law 36' Disdain Things you cannot have: Ignoring them is the best Revenge *'Law 37' Create Compelling Spectacles *'Law 38' Think as you like but Behave like others *'Law 39' Stir up Waters to Catch Fish *'Law 40' Despise the Free Lunch *'Law 41' Avoid Stepping into a Great Man's Shoes *'Law 42' Strike the Shepherd and the Sheep will Scatter *'Law 43' Work on the Hearts and Minds of Others *'Law 44' Disarm and Infuriate with the Mirror Effect *'Law 45' Preach the Need for Change, but Never Reform too much at Once *'Law 46' Never appear Perfect *'Law 47' Do not go Past the Mark you Aimed for; In Victory, Learn when to Stop *'Law 48' Assume Formlessness Studies *Art of War *Art of War 2 *On War *33 Strategies of War *36 Stratagems *48 Laws of Power The Prince *Murphy's Laws of Combat 'Notable Figures' Madame Butterfly - The first female doctoral graduate for Strategic Warefare who is a revolutionary writer. Le Venti - A polticial diplomat of the Communist league and ambassador of Vuevién.